


Unfortunate News

by Marxpng



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: !!FORSAKEN SPOILERS WARNING!!





	Unfortunate News

It was a fine evening at the Tower, Frost was sitting on a stool at the ramen shop excited for Brestro to return from the Prison of Elder’s with Cayde she couldn’t wait to hear all about how the mission went as well as wanting to know if she could come with them if they ever decided to go back she was then handed her bowl of ramen and proceeded to eat it happily.

The sound of footstep’s caught Frost’s attention and turned her head seeing Brestro and Ikora but the expresses on their faces were nothing but grief and sorrow.

“Brestro!” Frost said happily getting off her seat not noticing the expression’s on their faces and hugged Brestro.

“How was the mission? Did you and Cayde fight some cool bad guys? Was it fun?” She asked excitedly but then looked around seeing that Cayde wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Cayde?” She asked hearing the question Ikora looked away silently, Brestro stared at Frost his face looking like he was close to tears and closed his eyes looking away not trusting himself to even tell Frost the dire news Betawire watched Brestro and turned to Frost.

“Frost... This is hard for us to tell you this, but... Cayde... Cayde’s gone, Frost...” Sadly said Betawire as Brestro clenched his fist while a confused expression appeared on Frost’s face slowly letting go of Bresto and taking some steps back.

“W-What..? Cayde is... Is gone...?” She said her voice trembling. 

“Yes, I’m afraid Cayde is dead,” Ikora added Frost’s face began to become visibly more upset as she kept taking some steps back she didn’t want to believe it.

“N-No! No! I don’t believe it! Cayde can’t die! H-He’ll come back! H-His ghost will revive him...! I know it..!” She shouted as she began to shed some tears while her ghost gave Frost a worried look.

“Cayde’s not coming back Frost... His ghost is dead too I’m sorry,” Betawire continued on finally Frost into tears and covered her face as Brestro, Ikora, Betawire and Tor gave Frost concerned looks they all looked at each other not knowing what else to do and looked back at Frost who pulled her hood over her head trying to hide herself. 

Brestro then pulled Frost into a hug trying to calm her down with Frost hugging him back crying.

“I... I really can’t believe it, and I don’t wanna believe it... Cayde is really gone,” Frost spoke through her tears as Ikora placed a hand on Frost’s shoulder.

“We know how much Cayde meant a lot to you he meant a lot to us all.” She said as Frost turned her head to face Ikora while she kept crying.

“Can our ghost bring him back...?” She asked sniffling Brestro, Ikora and Betawire all looked at each other then looked back to Frost with Ikora shaking her head.

“There’s nothing our ghost can do I’m sorry,” Ikora answered Frost’s crying then got worse she didn’t really want to believe that Cayde is truly gone while Brestro watched sadly not knowing what to say in all this and not knowing if he should say anything at all since he too is very upset over the loss of Cayde.

Frost slowly looked down at the ground her crying getting worse and worse she felt a piece of her shattered, Cayde was one of the few first people she had ever met and became friend’s with but now learning the fact that he is dead destroyed her she just felt nothing but so much sorrow and couldn’t stop crying for hours and couldn’t stop thinking that Cayde is gone and there’s nothing she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> brestro and betawire belong to my good friend ambercreek please go check them out!


End file.
